1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for generating a panoramic image in a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for stitching an image in a digital image processing apparatus such as a surveillance camera, a digital camera, a phone camera, and a camera-image receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus such as a surveillance camera, a digital camera, a phone camera, and a camera-image receiving apparatus may generate a panoramic image by combining at least a first image and a second image. In a method for stitching an image to combine at least a first image and a second image, processing gradation is important in a matching area between the first and second images where the second image overlaps the first image. Accordingly, if gradations of the second image are used for the matching area without a change, the vicinity of a boundary line of the second image to the first image appears to be remarkable.
Thus, a conventional method for stitching an image in a digital image processing apparatus includes the following two operations.
First, a matching area between a first image and a second image where the second image overlaps the first image is obtained.
Second, a gradation of each pixel of the matching area of the second image is changed according to a gradation of a corresponding pixel of the matching area of the first image. In doing so, gradations of pixels of the second image close to a boundary line of the second image with respect to the first image are changed to be similar to gradations of corresponding pixels of the first image.
Accordingly, the vicinity of a boundary line of the second image to the first image does not appear to be remarkable.
Furthermore, when a difference in gradation between the first and second images is large, a smear-looking phenomenon may be generated around the boundary line of the second image to the first image.